<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools in Hawaii by pico_chulo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568181">Fools in Hawaii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo'>pico_chulo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suou AU + Shuyuu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mostly), Akira's last name is Suou, Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Mishima, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, asexual akira, hawaii trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Mishima go to Hawaii for the school trip. Though things don't go exactly as planned. </p><p>--<br/>Already Established Akira/Mishima.<br/>Tied with Suou AU, where Akira is the son of P2 Maya and Katsuya.<br/>No beta we die like men lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suou AU + Shuyuu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class was uneventful, like always. Akira gave a sigh of relief when class was dismissed and began to pack up his things. “Hey Akira.” He turned to see his blue-haired boyfriend standing there with a pleasant smile. He seemed to be smiling even more now that they had started dating. “You’re free today right?” Akira nodded. “Want to go grab something to eat?”</p><p>“Sure.” Akira answered and two walked out of class together. Mishima’s smile wavering as they walked through the halls on their way out. People had noticed the two boys hanging out more and often he could feel their stares quietly following the two of them. Mishima hadn’t said anything to Akira about it, but he wondered if Mishima was worried about it.</p><p>The farther the two got from their school, the more Mishima seemed to relax. The shorter boy walking closer to Akira, a comforted expression on his lips. His hand brushing by Akira’s but never brave enough to take it. Once Akira had done so, causing Mishima’s brain to short circuit and become a flustered mess. Since then, Akira just allowed the hands to remain apart, though close enough for each to sense the other.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re really going to Hawaii.” Mishima brought up as they settled down at their usual café on central street. Mishima leaving his coffee black, while Akira dumping the usual amount sugar and cream in his.</p><p>“Exciting right?” Akira smiled, stirring his cup, expecting to see an eager grin on his boyfriend’s face. Instead the shorter boy’s brows furrowed in deep concern. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>A little embarrassed by his concern, Mishima glanced away from Akira. “Well… it’s just that we’ve been dating for a while now and…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And we’re going on a trip.” Mishima looked back to Akira. Akira simply stared at him, unphased and confused. “A trip to a<em> tropical</em> <em>paradise</em>. Everyone knows that’s one of the most romantic things couples can do!” Mishima sighed as he glanced down to his coffee. “And I know we haven’t really acted like a couple. But at least for the trip I want to.” Mishima blushed a little as he finally looked at Akira. “I guess what I’m saying is. Is that I just want to have a great trip with you. But I’m worried I’ll mess it up somehow.”  </p><p>Finding Mishima’s concern touching and a little endearing, Akira smiled. “Don’t over think it.” He took a sip of coffee. “Having fun together is all that matters right?”</p><p>Mishima settled into a soft smile and nodded.  “Right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paper Airplanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Mishima exchanged notes on their flight to Hawaii.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. Akira’s class waited in the airport terminal for their flight. Akira sat with Ann and Makoto. Ann yawned.</p><p>“I’m so sleepy.” The blonde got up to stretch a little.</p><p>“It’ll take over six hours to get there, so why not sleep on the plane?” Makoto suggested.</p><p>“I’ll do that…” Ann nodded as she slipped into another yawn.</p><p>Akira glanced down at his phone. “It’s almost time to check in.” He got up to stretch as well.</p><p>“Is it just me or is Ryuji not here yet?” Ann glanced around, her tone tinged with a little concern.</p><p>“Oh!” Makoto pointed away from the group.</p><p>Akira and Ann looked to see Ryuji sprinting towards them. He stopped just in front of them. Immediately hunching forward, trying to catch his breath. “I wasn’t expectin’ to make mad dash like this…”  </p><p>“Hey guys.” Mishima walked over to the group, eyes lighting as he noticed Akira. “They want us to gather near the boarding gate soon.”</p><p>“We’ll be right there.” Makoto informed him. He gave a curt nod and went to line up with the other students.</p><p>“Why don’t we take a group shot before we take off?” Ann suggested as they grabbed their things.</p><p>“Ooh, sounds good!” Ryuji agreed.</p><p>Akira pulled out his phone after placing his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll take the picture.” His three friends huddled around him as he raised the phone. “Here goes.” After taking a few shots, Akira brought down the phone.</p><p>“Lemme see, lemme see!” Ryuji nudged his way to look at screen. A message popped up onto the screen blocking the image.</p><p>
  <strong>Futaba: Ryuji you got crap in your eyes. </strong>
</p><p>Ryuji jumped back a little and rubbed his eyes. “Holy shit, she’s right.”</p><p>Alarmed, Ann, Akira, and Makoto stared at the screen.</p><p>“How could you tell, Futaba?” Anna asked aloud.</p><p>
  <strong>Futaba: Surprised? I snuck an app on Akira’s phone. </strong>
</p><p><em>Of course she did. </em>Akira sighed. He had almost forgotten he gave her his phone to track his parents. He should’ve this coming.</p><p>
  <strong>Futaba: I can see all I want through his camera! You’re looking now, right Akira? </strong>
</p><p>Akira’s eyes widened a little in response as he looked at the camera.</p><p>
  <strong>Futaba: Mwehehe. You can’t underestimate the original Medjed. </strong>
</p><p>Akira placed his phone away, more than a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“Talk about a nasty trick.” Ryuji muttered.</p><p>“I am so glad she’s not an enemy of ours.” Makoto agreed.</p><p>Following his friends, Akira walked up to a line of students at the boarding gate. Immediately scanning for one student in particular. “Akira.” He felt a light tap on his arm. He turned to see Mishima standing beside him.</p><p>“Hey Mishima. Want to sit together?” Akira asked him.</p><p>“Sure.” Mishima couldn’t help but smile as they settled into a place in the line.</p><p>The class slowly boarded the plane. Akira found a spot behind the wing of the plane. After placing his suitcase up, he squeezed into the row and settled by the window. Mishima was nearby, placing his own suitcase up. From further down the line, Ryuji forced his way through the line of students to where Akira was sitting. “Hey Akira!” Ryuji greeted him as he sat beside him.</p><p>Having finished putting his stuff away, Mishima stood in the aisle with a disappointed frown. “Uh Ryuji… actually I wanted to sit there.” Mishima finally managed to speak. Ryuji, completely oblivious, just brushed him off.</p><p>“It's not like the seats are assigned or anything, just sit next to us.” Ryuji roughly replied. Mishima glanced over to Akira and then to line of students still trying to find their seats. With a defeated sigh, he took the seat by the aisle.</p><p>The flight was longer than expected. Even though the flight was smooth, Akira’s attempts at sleeping through it didn’t work out. He woke up a few hours into the flight, fully alert. Ryuji was passed out and snoring, slowly leaning against Akira over the arm rest. Akira gently nudged Ryuji off of him and looked to see what Mishima was up to. The dark-blue haired teen was listening to some music as he concentrated between his phone and writing something down in a notebook. Akira quietly fawned over his boyfriend’s concentration. <em>I wonder what he’s working on. </em>He figured it was something about the Phan-site and kept watching. While staring Akira realized two things. That one, he was way too into his boyfriend, and two, no one knew that the two boys were dating so it must have seemed really creepy for Akira to stare at Mishima for so long. Akira had an idea.</p><p>He pulled out the small notepad and pen that he had with him and wrote something down.</p><p>
  <strong>You're cute when focus. What are you working on? –Kira</strong>
</p><p>Akira tore it out and then tossed it over Ryuji, hitting the side of Mishima’s head. Mishima jumped and immediately looked down to see the paper in his lap. He opened it and turned red. Mishima glanced over greeted by a amused and smirking Akira. Akira pointed to the notebook and then back and forth between them, a gesture to start a conversation.  </p><p>Mishima got the gesture and pulled out a notepad he had. After writing his own message, he folded it into a paper plane and shot it to Akira. Akira opened it.</p><p>
  <strong>Well you’re <strike>cute</strike> handsome all the time! How’s that sound? Anyway I’m working on the Phan-Site. There’s a new feature I want to implement when we get back to Tokyo. –Yuuki </strong>
</p><p>Akira glanced over to Mishima, who as soon as he locked eyes, turned even more red and looked away from him. Akira gave a quiet laugh and wrote another note.</p><p>
  <strong>Hm that sounds like poor flirting to me. Do you have anything else to work on? We’re going to Hawaii Yuuki. –Kira</strong>
</p><p>It didn’t take to long for Mishima to reply.</p><p>
  <strong>I know but we still have some time before we’re technically in Hawaii. –Yuuki </strong>
</p><p>Akira shook his head a little about how ridiculously devoted his boyfriend could be to the Phan-Site. He started to write the next note, but messed up as Ryuji’s snoring grew louder and he started to lean against Akira again. When Akira got his space back, he started another back and forth between Akira.</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuji’s snoring is so loud. I feel bad for the guy that gets stuck rooming with him. -Kira</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You’re telling me! I wonder if you and me will share a room together. That’d be a big deal! What would you be ok with? Would you want to share a bed? Or would you prefer having your own bed. What about clothing? Do you sleep nude? I don’t but I just want to make sure we’re both on the same page. -Yuuki</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey don’t fret over it. We don’t even know rooming assignments so nothing’s for sure yet. -Akira </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Right. Sorry Kira. I’m just excited! I hope that we do room together. It’d be nice to have a quiet space to ourselves. –Yuuki </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope we room together too. -Kira</strong>
</p><p>The two of them looked to each other with excited grins. They continued to pass notes back and forth until the pair both decided to nap on the final stretch of the flight. Akira drifted in and out consciousness, clutching his boyfriend’s notes in his hand.</p><p>When Akira opened his eyes next, they were already flying over a beautiful landscape.</p><p>Ryuji leaned over Akira to gawk at the view outside of the window. Akira moved to give him a better view and looked over to Mishima, who was giving him an excited smile. Akira smiled back and turned to continue staring out the window. They had finally made it to Hawaii.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Phantom Thief wherever you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's more difficult than expected for Akira and Mishima to put away their connection with the Phantom Thieves even this far from Japan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes! We’re here! Hawaiiii!” Ryuji hollered as the group of students entered the hotel. Ann sighed and hide her face with her hand as people started to stare at the small group. Akira stifled a laugh. It seemed like Ryuji was a constant no matter where they went. Ryuji sniffed the air and turned around to look at his friends. “Is this the smell of Hawaii?”</p><p>“Supposedly the lingering scent of carpet cleaner. It’s coconut-scented.” Mishima answered him, entering their small group. “Plus, I’d say the scent of plumeria for the leis are amplifying the tropical atmosphere here.”</p><p>“What are you, the king of random facts!?” Ryuji joked nudging him.</p><p>Mishima smiled, a little proud of himself. “I’m the type that likes to look up stuff beforehand.”</p><p>“Oh! Then tell me a cheap but good place to eat!” Ryuji asked excitedly.</p><p>“Do that after we’ve figured out room assignments.” Ann interrupted them. “We can’t go out until we get our keys!”</p><p>“Well I wanna room with this guy.” Ryuji went over to Akira and patted his shoulder. Akira and Mishima glanced at each other for a moment. Both trying to figure out who would say something first.</p><p>Luckily neither had to decide. “You belong to a different class, Sakamoto-kun.” Ms. Kawakami approached the group, followed by Makoto. Ryuji stared at her, a stunned expression on his face. As if he still couldn’t process that she was on the trip as well.</p><p>“I can’t?” Ryuji nearly pouted. The class president shook her head.</p><p>“No. It complicates roll call.” Makoto explained.</p><p>“Everyone butts you out, after all.” Ann teased him. “I bet there aren’t many people who’d be OK rooming with you.”</p><p>“Shuddup!” Ryuji snapped back. “We both stick out like a sore thumb, you know.”</p><p>As if on cue, a pair of girls went up to Ann. “Takamaki-san! Have you decided on which room to stay in?” One of them asked her. Ann shook her head.</p><p>“No not yet.” She replied, eyeing Ryuji, who was speechless.</p><p>“In that case, how about rooming with me?” The girl offered.</p><p>“And if it’s OK with you, do you want to walk around together once we’re free to go about?” The other girl asked. “We’ve never gone overseas before, so we thought it’d be reassuring if we had someone who knows English.”</p><p>“Oh, sure, of course!” Ann smiled, pleased. “Well, see you guys later.” Ann winked and walked away. Leaving the boys behind.</p><p>“I guess I should go find a roommate too.” Ryuji groaned. “See you later Akira.”</p><p>Immediately Akira and Mishima looked at each other. “I guess it’s just us now.” Mishima told him. Both trying to hide their excited grins. “Is it ok if I room with you then?” He asked. Akira nodded.</p><p>“It’s decided then.” Ms. Kawakami gave a tired sigh. “Anyway, don’t do anything stupid, OK? This isn’t Japan, you know.”</p><p>With decision made and keys acquired, the two boys made their way to their room. Unpacking took a bit longer than Akira had anticipated. It also made him self-conscious. Mishima had finished unpacking first and settled on the bed, quietly watching Akira. “Wow! I can’t believe we made it!” Mishima grinned as Akira finished up unpacking and sat next to him. “What do you want to do first?”</p><p>“Well I was thinking about…” His phone buzzed and he glanced down.</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuji: Just finished unpackin’! We should totally head to the beach! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makoto: That sounds like a great idea. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ann: Let’s meet at the hotel! We can head out together.</strong>
</p><p>“Our plans might have to wait.” Akira glanced up from his phone, a frowning slightly. “The group wants to meet up.”</p><p>Mishima’s enthusiasm dropped at the news. “Oh ok.” He understood though. Akira was incredibly popular and he also had the Phantom Thieves. It only made sense that they would want to hang out with him too.  </p><p>“I could ask if—"</p><p>“—No. It’s fine.” Mishima forced a smile. It wasn’t fine, but he didn’t want to stand in the way of Akira’s time with his friends. “Your team needs their leader, right?”</p><p>Akira smiled grateful and nodded. “Thanks for understanding.” His hand reaching to Mishima’s. “I promise when I get back I’m all yours, Yuuki.” Akira lifted Mishima’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to it. “Phantom Thieves’ honor.”</p><p>The shorter boy blushed, looking away flustered by the gesture. “You know I’m going to hold you to that Kira.” Mishima mumbled. He still wasn’t used to Akira’s chivalrous gestures. Akira planted another kiss on Mishima’s forehead and got ready. Grabbing his small beach bag, he headed out to meet with others.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The beach was about as packed as Akira had expected. Still with the pleasant breeze, it was the perfect weather to be out and about.</p><p>“So this is Waikiki!” Ann exclaimed as they settled in a shady spot.</p><p>“There sure are ton of people here.” Ryuji commented, his eyes eagerly scanning the landscape. “And… a lot of tall buildings, like hotels.”</p><p>“It’s a little too clean here. It feels like an artificial resort.” Ann followed. Now that she brought it up, Akira took a closer look. She was right it was definitely more maintained than the beach they had gone to back in Tokyo. He wondered how they managed to keep it so clean in the first place.</p><p>“Look how clear the ocean is. The palm trees definitely give off a tropical vibe too.” Makoto stared off onto the beach. The others doing the same thing.</p><p>“That’s not the only beautiful view here.” Akira turned to see Ryuji gawking at some of the women passing by. “I though Ann was pretty impressive but compared to the foreign ladies… eh.” Ryuji continued.</p><p>“Then stop looking!” Ann snapped at him, annoyed by his comments and a little offended.</p><p>“You think so too, don’t you? Like, these ladies are massive, unlike the girls in Japan!” Ryuji kept nudging Akira until he responded.</p><p>“I’m not really interested in that.” Akira told him scratching his head. Makoto and Ann nodded.</p><p>“Yeah Akira isn’t like you.” Makoto followed up, supporting Akira.</p><p>“Besides isn’t it a bit rude to stare. It’s pretty creepy Ryuji.” Akira remarked, mostly teasing him now.</p><p>Ryuji grew flustered by the comment. “What!? I’m not a….!? You know what I’m gonna cut that damn tongue of yours!” Ryuji snapped. The group erupted into laughter. Akira easing into a freer state of mind. He knew it was going to be an interesting day.</p><p>The group mostly hung around the beach and checked out some of the stands nearby. As they walked around it was clear that even here stories of the Phantom Thieves were buzzing around. Akira had never even considered that their acts of justice and their message hope would reach across the globe. Then again, Hawaii was a popular tourist hub. More than likely they had plenty of tourist from Japan that help to spread the rumors. Still it was flattering, and Akira couldn’t help but feel proud about him and his team.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Akira returned to his hotel room, Mishima was already settled into one of the beds. His computer settled on his lap. “Oh hey Kira. Welcome back.” The dark blue-haired boy lit up with a smile. “How was your day?” He asked as Akira placed his stuff down by the other bed.</p><p>“Good. We mostly just hung around the beach. What did you do?” Akira asked. Mishima looked up from what he was working on.</p><p>“Not much. Just looked around the hotel with some of the other kids in our class. The hotel’s pool is pretty impressive. If we have time we should check it out together.” Mishima suggested. “Also I already took a shower so the bathroom’s all yours.”</p><p>Akira nodded, grabbed his things, and went to shower.</p><p>When he came out, Mishima was still on his computer.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, you know how the polls for the Phan-Site ranking’s started, right?” Mishima mentioned. Akira nodded, when they left Tokyo the voting for the polls had increased. Though Akira couldn’t quite remember the names on the list. “It’s been really lively, huh? I’m the one who made the website but even I’m surprised.” His eyes lit up excitedly as he kept talking. “I can’t believe I’m part of such a huge thing! I’m so glad I’ve been rooting for the Phantom Thieves!” Mishima grinned as he glanced over to Akira. “On the contrary, did you hear about Akechi, that detective against the Thieves?”</p><p>“Yeah I know him.”  </p><p>“His popularity plummeted after Medjed was dealt with. Supposedly his official blog’s up in flames.” Mishima explained.</p><p>“Really? I didn’t know he had a blog.” Akira felt a little bad for the guy. Yeah he didn’t really like the guy, but it didn’t seem right to go after him like that. He wondered if the others working on the investigation team were suffering similar conditions. </p><p>“He posed as some hero of justice. When compared to the phantom thieves, I can get why people hate him so much.” Mishima explained. “What do you think of him?”</p><p>It took a bit for Akira to come up with a solid answer. All the while, Mishima watched him eager for a response. “I can’t say I like him and he’s a threat to my team. Still I think he believes in his justice the way we believe in ours… so in a way strange way I can respect that.” Akira replied. His boyfriend tilted his head a little in thought.</p><p>“I-I never considered that. You really are incredible.” Mishima smiled. Newly determined and excited, he continued. “But still the Phantom Thieves are the true agents of justice! I mean look how much they’ve helped people!” Mishima told him. “I mean have you read some of the postings recently! It’s incredible to see the impact the Phantom Thieves have made.” Mishima turned to show him his computer.</p><p>Something clicked in Akira. “Have you been working on the site this whole time?” Akira went over and sat beside him.</p><p>“It’s important. Besides the new feature on the site, still needs some tweaking before it goes live.” He tried to justify it, though by the way he shifted forward on the bed it was clear that felt a little embarrassed by it.</p><p>“You work too hard Yuuki.” Akira snuck behind Mishima, placing his head over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You should take a break from the Phan-Site. This is a trip after all.”  He wrapped his arms around Mishima’s waist, hugging him from behind.</p><p>“To be blunt Kira, I can’t focus on this trip.” Mishima admitted with a sigh. “I keep thinking about the Phantom Thieves and the Phan-Site.” He turned his head a little to try and look at Akira. “Don’t you think about them too?”</p><p>“Of course, I do. But I also want to enjoy this time with you.” Akira placed his hands on Mishima’s and closed the laptop.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Oh come on Yuuki.” Akira embraced him and practically purred in Mishima’s ear. “We can order some room service, put something on the tv and just cuddle on the bed. Just us.” Akira nuzzled. Mishima turned around, still in Akira’s arms.</p><p>“But what if something important related to the Phantom Thieves happens while we’re here?” Mishima muttered a little concerned, tightening his grip on Akira’s hands.</p><p>“Aren’t I something important and related to the Phantom Thieves? I say forget the site and focus on me.” Akira planted a kiss on his forehead, then on his lips. Sending a shock of heat through Mishima’s face.</p><p>“You make a fair point.” Mishima admitted as Akira smirked.</p><p>For the rest of the night at least, they would forget about the Phantom Thieves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An intimate moment ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An intimate make out session and plans for a romantic night is ruined when Akira's friends show up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder the scene is nothing too explicit, though it involves toplessness and hickies. Also this ended up longer than expected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few sweet kisses between them, Mishima moved back a little and pressed his lips to Akira’s bare shoulder. “Is this ok?” Mishima muttered. Akira nodded, cheeks red. Slowly Mishima made a trail of deep kisses up to Akira’s collarbone.</p><p>“That tickles Yuuki.” Mishima smiled a little and nipped there a moment longer, stopping when Akira started struggling to stifle a chuckle. Pleased Mishima returned up to Akira’s face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Akira moved to cup Mishima’s face in his hands.</p><p>The two started a heavy exchange of kisses, some deeper and needier than others. They both hummed a little as they did so. As they continued, Mishima’s hands started to wander into areas that Akira didn’t want them. Akira gently but firmly moved them back into safe position. A subtle form of defining boundaries that they both were ok with. It felt like forever that they melted into each other’s kisses. Content not to take anything any further that they were both comfortable with.</p><p>A loud knock jolted them from their enamored haze.</p><p>Reflexively, Mishima clutched his hands, which had slowly moving through Akira’s dark, soft and fluffy locks. He pulled his hands inward, dragging Akira with him. “Ow! Yuuki! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Oh sorry Kira.” Mishima apologized softly, letting go of Akira’s hair. He brushed through trying to detangle it. “I wonder who’s at the door…” Mishima whispered.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Did we order room service?” Akira whispered back. His boyfriend shook his head.</p><p>“No I don’t think so. Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll go away?” Mishima suggested, leaning back into Akira, hands reaching up to Akira’s face. He wanted nothing more than  to go back to kissing Akira.  </p><p>“I’m ok with that.” Akira moved down to meet his lips.</p><p>Another loud set of knocks rang out followed by a familiar voice. “Akira! Mishima! You guys up!?”</p><p>“Crap! It’s Ryuji!” Mishima quickly hurried off of Akira’s lap. “What do we do?” Akira considered to play it off and pretend to be asleep… but Ryuji kept knocking… and both of them knew he wouldn’t give up until he woke up the entire floor. Finally, the couple gave a collective sigh.</p><p>“H-Hold on.” Akira shouted. His voice cracking a little as he started to move from the bed.</p><p>“Wait!” Mishima loudly whispered and yanked Akira back. “Put your shirt on!” Akira felt his whole face heat up as he glanced down. He had forgotten he was shirtless and was now <em>very </em>aware of some love bites left behind by Mishima. He glanced over to Mishima, who had never looked more embarrassed in his life. “S-Sorry.” He finally managed to sputter as Akira retrieved his shirt. Pulling it over his head, he made it over to the door. With a preparing breath, he opened the door. Ryuji barging in as soon as he did so.</p><p>“Yo.” He went right past Akira and settled down on the couch in the room.</p><p>Mishima was standing by the bed. A little more than annoyed and his face still a little red. Ryuji noticed neither of these things. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Just hear me out, The guy I’m roomin’ with went and brought his girlfriend back to the room! I felt totally awkward stayin’ in there with them.” Ryuji sighed and leaned back. Akira and Mishima glanced at each other. Both wondering if they should tell him that he’d be as much of a third wheel there as he would be with his friends. “I’m just gonna sleep here tonight.”</p><p>“Even though there are only two beds?” Mishima asked, hoping that Ryuji would just leave. There was another knock on the door before Ryuji could answer.</p><p>Akira sighed. <em>Who could that be? </em></p><p>“Coming.” Mishima signaled for Akira to sit on one of the beds as he opened the door. “Takamaki?”</p><p>Akira looked over to the door as Ann walked in. Sitting on the couch, Ann looked just as disappointed as Ryuji. “The girl I was sharing a room with took off to her boyfriend’s room!”</p><p>“I know that feelin’!” Ryuji stretched out a little in his seat.</p><p>“And she took the key!” Ann continued. “I stepped outside for just a second and the autolock kicked in! I can’t get back in my room!”</p><p>Akira felt his phone buzz. As Ann and Ryuji bantered a bit, Akira snuck his phone out.  </p><p>
  <strong>Yuuki: Hey they can’t stay here! We had plans to go eat desert on one of the balconies tonight! What should we do? How do we get them to leave? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akira: Let’s try to annoy them. Bring up the Phan-Site or something. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuki: Wait. They find the Phan-Site annoying? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Akira: Can we talk about this later? Right now we have to get them to LEAVE.</strong>
</p><p>“Huh? You’re lookin’ at stuff online even over here?” Ryuji looked over to Mishima.</p><p>In the middle of typing a reply, Mishima jumped.  “Uh ever since the MedJed case, many people from overseas have been accessing the Phan-site… Isn’t it crazy?” He asked. Ann and Ryuji suddenly shifting uncomfortably. “The Phantom Thieves are finally making their worldwide debut! I wonder if I should consider dealing with overseas request.”</p><p>“I don’t think we’re the ones you should ask about that…” Ann muttered, trying to avoid the subject. The reaction led Mishima to push the topic more.</p><p>“They took down Medjed. I wonder who they’ll bring justice to next. Probably something big like a CEO or something. It’s not just Japan anymore either! The whole world’s waiting to see the Phantom Thieves’ next move.” Mishima grinned completely forgetting the reason he had brought up the topic. Akira smiled anyway. His enthusiasm was infectious. Though based off of Ann and Ryuji’s expressions the effect wasn’t universal.</p><p>“That reminds me. What time is it?” Ann asked trying to divert the topic. Ryuji yawned.</p><p>“I’m feelin’ pretty pooped myself. You think this could be that jet lag thing?” Ryuji asked the group.</p><p>“Maybe you guys should get going then.” Mishima suggested.</p><p>“Nah we’ll crash here.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’ll be too much hassle for me to go anywhere else.” Ann agreed with Ryuji.</p><p>Both Akira and Mishima sighed. It didn’t seem like they could really get them to leave. <em>Well it was worth a try. </em>Akira thought.</p><p>“There are only two beds… even if someone sleeps on the sofa…” Mishima explained, trying to discourage them a bit. </p><p>“One of us is just gonna have to sleep on the floor…” Ryuji said, briefly thinking about his options. Ryuji looked to table, catching sight of the cards there.  “Oh hey, playin’ cards. We can use these to decide. Loser sleeps on the floor.”</p><p>The card game wasn’t hard to win. Ryuji had the worst poker face imaginable. Not too mention both Akira and Mishima were determined to keep Ryuji from winning. There wasn’t a chance that either would be willing to accept the other sleeping on the floor. With a swift defeat, Ryuji took his place on the floor. Akira gave Mishima the bed and chose to sleep on the couch. Though if they were more comfortable with the situation, they both would’ve taken the bed.</p><p>After a while, Ryuji started to go on a rant about how the trip had been kinda lame so far. Akira just laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and occasionally chiming with a ‘mm-hmm’. Ryuji paused from his rant.  “Hey, where’d Mishima go?” He asked.</p><p>Immediately, Akira sat up and looked to bed. Unsure of how long ago Mishima had left.</p><p>“He’s in the bathroom.” Ann informed them.</p><p>“He’s sure been in their a while.” Ryuji noted. Akira looked over to the bathroom door, wondering if he should go check in on him. “Eh he’s probably fine.” Akira heard Ryuji mutter.</p><p>“You know, Shiho was really looking forward to the school trip…” Ann’s depressed tone drew the room’s attention. It had been awhile since Ann had mentioned Shiho. The last Akira remembered is that she successfully transferred schools and was doing ok. Though still having trouble making friends.</p><p>Ryuji sat up concerned. “Ann.”</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”  The blonde apologized as the two of them watched her quiet form in the low light.</p><p>“Hey it’s ok. Even though she’s not here, she’s probably happy that you can enjoy this.” Akira offered a bit of support. Ann nodded, a little more reassured.</p><p>“It’s been almost six months since all this started.” Ann mentioned.</p><p>“It feels like so long ago.” Akira thought back to everything they’ve done so far. Never would he have guessed he’d end up in a Vigilant Group involved with something called the ‘meta-verse’.  </p><p>“Right? Hard to believe the rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world.” Ryuji told them. Akira smirked, still refusing to consider himself ‘rowdy’.</p><p>“Don’t you think we still have a lot to learn about each other though?” Ann explained. “You know, things like what kind of people we like…” Ann sat up and with firm determination. “So, time to come clean, Ryuji.”</p><p>“Me!? Uhhh well…” Ryuji seemed flustered by the question. Akira could probably make a good guess about what type of girls he was into, but he still wanted to see what Ryuji had to say. “She’s gotta have a good personality. I’m OK with anyone who’s modest and nice…”</p><p>“What about if two girls with equally good personalities confessed to you at the same time?” Ann pressed him further. The question seemed to fluster Ryuji.</p><p>“If they’re equally nice? Then it’d hafta be the one with the hotter bod.”  Ryuji finally admitted.</p><p>“So looks are what’s most important to you.” Ann noted.</p><p>“What!?” Ryuji stared at her stunned.</p><p>“Your first answer was just superficial. The second answer was your true beliefs.” Ann explained and then shook her head. “Huh, so you really are that kind of guy…”</p><p>“That ain’t fair!” Ryuji snapped and then looked to Akira, in hopes of diverting attention from him. “What about you, Akira?”</p><p>The question felt like a spotlight as both of his friends turned to him. Both eager for an answer that seemed much deeper than a question.</p><p>“Yeah c’mon spill the beans. What is your type?” Ann grinned.</p><p><em>Well now is as good a time as any. </em>Akira took a moment to collect his answer. Trying to find a way to tell them both his sexuality and his relationship with Mishima.</p><p>“My type is—”</p><p>The sound of Mishima vomiting from the bathroom cut him off. Akira’s heart stopped. The toilet flushed followed.</p><p>“M-My stomach…” Mishima groaned. “Hrgh!”  Akira winced as Mishima threw up again.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good…” Ann winced too. Akira nodded and got up heading to the door..</p><p>“Y’know, wasn’t he drinkin’ the tap water earlier…?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“He did what?” Akira asked him surprised. He had noticed during dinner that he was drinking water, but he didn’t think about it too much. Akira sighed, muttering under his breath. “You’re not supposed to do that in foreign places.” Akira went over to the door. Giving it a gentle knock, he whispered quietly. “Hey? Are you alright in there?” Akira asked after the room had been silent for a bit.</p><p>Mishima groaned in response. “N-Not really.”</p><p>“Can I come in?” Akira asked him.</p><p>“No!” Mishima continued quieter. “Just give me a moment okay. I think it’s all out.”</p><p>After a few minutes of the faucet running, Mishima walked out. His face a little pale. The dark blue-haired boy leaned against his boyfriend. “I feel like shit Kira.” He muttered into his shirt. Akira simply rubbed his back a little. “Here you should sit down.” Akira led him back to the bed. Ryuji and Ann got up to check on him, equally concerned as Akira.</p><p>“Yo Mishima you don’t look so hot. You need me to get a bag or somethin’?” Ryuji asked him. Mishima nodded and Ryuji grabbed the trash bin near the corner of the room and brought it over.</p><p>“Thanks.” Mishima muttered and placed the bin by bed.</p><p>“You know I remember seeing a vending machine down the hall.” Ann replied.</p><p>“Oh yeah! You’re supposed to keep hydrated when your sick. Let me go grab you something.” Ryuji offered and immediately headed out before Akira could give him his key or change. Akira looked for his key and some change.</p><p>“Here you should probably go after him. I’ll stay and watch Mishima.” Akira handed them over to her. She nodded and left.</p><p>Akira looked over to Mishima, who’s face had recovered most of its color. Mishima had one hand on his stomach and another reaching out to Akira. Akira took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Sorry.” Mishima looked a little disappointed, his voice dull as he spoke to Akira. “This isn’t how I wanted this night to go.” Mishima cringed in pain. “I really wanted to go out with you tonight… and I ruined it…”</p><p>“Hey. Hey it’s ok.” Akira assured. When Mishima didn’t answer, he tried again to get his focus. “Yuuki.” Mishima glanced up, surprised when Akira stared down at him sliding a gentle hand through his hair. A gentle smile was all it took to calm Mishima down. As Akira kept running his hand through his hair, Mishima eased into it with a hum. The sound of the door opening, startled them apart. Akira continued to hold onto Mishima’s hand.</p><p>“We’re back.” Ann and Ryuji walked in. “We didn’t know what you wanted so we got you some bottled water.” Ann walked over to them and paused as she noticed their hands linked. Ryuji was right behind her, eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“Mishima’s my type. We’re dating.” Akira stated blatantly. Mishima immediately pulled his hand from Akira and turned over, avoiding the surprised stares from Ann and Ryuji.</p><p>“For real? Well I guess that makes sense you never talk about girls.” Ryuji finally put two and two together. “But why Mishima?”</p><p>“Ignore Ryuji. I’m glad <em>you </em>found someone Akira. You deserve to be happy.” Ann assured them. “We should probably get out of your hair then. Come on Ryuji.” Ann turned to Ryuji and started dragging him out of the room. Both of them looking embarrassed. Now that it was said, Akira realized it was going to pretty awkward for the rest of the trip.</p><p>Still with them gone, Akira and Mishima could breathe a little easier. Mishima eventually sat back up to drink some water. Akira settling beside him, leaning against him. “So we actually told someone we’re dating.” Mishima finally broke a long silence.</p><p>“Was that ok?” Akira asked him. Mishima nodded and leaned back to him.</p><p>“Yeah… actually it makes me kind of happy.” Mishima gave a tired smile and held onto Akira’s arm.</p><p>“Me too.” Akira looked over to him. “We should get some sleep.” Akira pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight Yuuki.”</p><p>“Night Kira.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Couple's day out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Mishima finally get to enjoy a day around the island.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is heavily tied to the Suou AU focus of Akira's family being involved in the Phantom Thieves' Investigation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was more awkward than Akira had anticipated. Somehow Akira and Mishima’s relationship had gotten out and were now part of the whispers that Akira regularly heard from his classmates. When he sat with his friends for breakfast, Ryuji and Ann’s guilty expressions told him everything he needed to know. They would definitely have a team meeting on him dating Mishima when they returned to Japan... but for now there was nothing to do but to accept the stares of his peers. </p><p>“So uh where’s Mishima?” Ryuji asked Akira.</p><p>“He had a rough night, so I let him sleep in.” Akira replied briefly, trying to figure out what to say. </p><p>“That’s probably for the best.” Ann muttered. </p><p>Breakfast couldn’t have ended fast enough. By the end of it, Mishima had come down to the buffet area. The students went quiet as Mishima approached Akira. The dark blue-haired boy looked tired.  “Akira, why are they all staring at me?” Mishima tried to avoid looking at anyone. </p><p>“Don’t worry about them." Akira tried to help brush it off. "How are you doing?” </p><p>His boyfriend seemed to easily accept the topic change. “Better. Though I’m not really that hungry. I just came down to meet you.” Mishima admitted.</p><p>“Well here I am.” Akira eased as the two of them left the buffet area. “Are you up for going out today? We could go out to the beach.” </p><p>“That sounds nice.”</p><hr/><p>The two boys walked onto the beach. As expected, the weather was beautiful. Bouts of clouds provided pleasant shade from the hot sun. “Do you feel out of place wearing a shirt?” Mishima asked him as they walked along the shore.</p><p>Akira leaned down a little to speak quietly to Mishima. “Not really.” He continued in a slightly joking tone. “I could always take it off if it bothers you.”</p><p>“And show off your hic—” Mishima snapped his mouth shut and blushed looking away as Akira smirked. “Minx.” He spoke in a flustered tone.  </p><p>Akira chuckled and continued their walk, stopping in an area that was a bit quieter than the rest. “Care to build a sandcastle?” Akira gestured for them to move forward.</p><p>The two of them settled down close to the waves and started to get to work. Akira didn’t really get how it worked, but Mishima seemed into it. In no time, the pair had made a sizeable castle. Though the castle didn’t last very long as the waves lapped at it.</p><p>As they continued to play in the sand, Akira noted Mishima staring off to some of the other beachgoers. “Yuuki?” Mishima glanced back to Akira. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Mishima seemed a little bothered by something on his mind. “It’s just that there are so many same sex couples here… and they are so open with each other. It’s a little strange don’t you think?”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s nice isn’t it?” Akira smiled at Mishima, taking his hand in his. Mishima eased into a smile, squeezing Akira’s hand. Even though they couldn’t be this open in Japan, they could at least enjoy it here.</p><p> The two returned to relaxing. Akira laying down at the edge of the gentle waves, enough for the water to lap against him. Mishima sat down beside him, finding himself unable to look away from how gorgeous Akira looked. A handout reached to Mishima. His dark hair gently flowing in the waves. His relaxed features illuminated in the sunlight. His shirt heavily clinging to his skin, almost translucent as water soaked into it. Mishima had to snap himself out of his staring when his mind started to wander even further.</p><p>“Akira?”</p><p>At first Akira thought the voice belonged to his boyfriend, but when he sat up and looked to Mishima he seemed equally confused.</p><p>The voice called out again. “Akira!” Akira looked around, surprised to see his Uncle Jun approaching them. The model-esque man dawned a sun hat, designer shades and beach clothes that seemed too couture to be fully functional. He waved happily as he approached the two boys.</p><p>Akira had seen the man on the day before. Bumping into him with the other Phantom Thieves at one of the shopping centers in the area. Apparently, he happened to have a business conference at the same time as Akira’s trip. Though Akira still wondered if that was the full story…. Ever since he learned about his father’s investigation of the Phantom Thieves, Akira was cautious of all his family members. Stressed, Akira unconsciously grasped onto Mishima’s hand for comfort. The brief action startled Mishima.</p><p>“Do you know that man Akira?” Mishima whispered to him. Akira nodded.  </p><p>“Aloha Akira! I was just about to text you. I’m free today and I wanted to know if you’d like to join me on an island tour.” Uncle Jun smiled and glanced down to boys. His eyes lit up as he saw their hands intertwined. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t think we’ve met.” Embarrassed, Mishima pulled his hand from Akira’s. The two of them standing up to greet him. Akira brushed a hand through his now thoroughly tangled hair.</p><p>“Yuuki. This is my Uncle Jun.” Akira glanced over to Mishima. “Uncle Jun, this is my boyfriend Yuuki Mishima.” Mishima tensed at the term ‘boyfriend’.  </p><p>“A boyfriend?” For a moment, Uncle Jun stared at Mishima as if quietly noting his character. With an approving nod, he smiled. “I was wondering if someone would catch Akira’s eye.” The older man offered a hand to Mishima. “Nice to meet you Yuuki Mishima.” The two shook hands and Jun turned to his nephew. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting.”</p><p>“No not at all.” Akira cleared his throat and brushing off his own embarrassment. “You mentioned an island tour?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm. Would you two like to join me? My treat.” Jun offered the pair. Mishima and Akira glanced to each other. Mishima’s eyes lit up a little excited by the idea.</p><p>“Well we haven’t really done anything here. What do you think Akira?” Mishima asked him. Akira’s early suspicion fizzled. They were in Hawaii and it was time to relax.</p><p>“Count us in.”</p><hr/><p>Thanks to Uncle Jun’s charm, the entirety of their day was not at all awkward. Mishima opened up quickly to the older man and the two got along well. Coupled with the beautiful sites and delicious food, Akira couldn’t have asked for a better day. As the day winded down, the trio made their way back to hotel that the Akira and Mishima were staying at. Mishima had his arm linked with Akira’s,</p><p>“That was incredible! Thank you Mr.Jun!” Mishima was practically giggling from the lingering excitement. Akira’s heart leapt at the sound. For the first time since they had gotten here, it actually felt like they were on vacation.</p><p>“It was my pleasure.” Jun replied, amused by the boy’s excitement. When they got in front of the hotel, the trio stopped. “Well you’re here. I hope you guys have a good evening.” He told them and began to leave.</p><p>“Wait.” Akira spoke out, causing Jun stop. “Hey Yuuki. You can go on ahead. I want to talk with my uncle alone for a bit.” Akira addressed his boyfriend.</p><p>Mishima’s smile faded and he gave a quick nod. “Oh ok.” He unlatched himself from Akira’s side. Mishima bowed a little. “It was nice to meet you Mr. Jun.”</p><p>“You as well Yuuki Mishima.” Jun waved a little goodbye as Mishima left. Akira lingered in his direction longer than he should have.</p><p>When Akira turned back around to his uncle, he was surprised to see a more serious expression on his uncle’s face. “I’m glad to see your doing well despite everything. Still I can’t help but worry about you.” His uncle spoke. “There’s something you’re not telling me… isn’t there?” Akira felt a sting of guilt, his suspicion starting to nag him.  </p><p>“There is.” He admitted shyly. “…Did my father ask you to spy on me?”</p><p> The words made both Akira and his uncle wince a little and nodded. “Your parents are… worried.” Jun began hesitantly and sighed. Akira felt his heart sink. “However I’m not going to betray your trust and pry into your privacy. I won’t tell them the details of our conversations.” He faced Akira with a soft stare. “Including your relationship. Though I do think they’d like him.” He tried his best to smile.</p><p>“Thank you.” Akira answered relieved. <em>At least I can trust someone in my family. </em></p><p>“Just stay out of trouble.”</p><p>“I am.” Akira tried to assure his uncle. His uncle tensed, not believing him.  </p><p>“I’m serious Akira.” His tone raised a little in distress. ”We love you too much to see you get hurt.” Jun pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Akira frowned, knowing there was so much unsaid. So he said the only thing he could. “I… I understand.”</p><p>“I know I can’t stop you…” Jun pulled away with a pained expression. “So please for your family, your friends... for your boyfriend. Stay safe and take care Akira.”</p><p>Uncle Jun walked off, leaving Akira with a bitter taste in his mouth. He walked back to his hotel room and immediately went to shower. Mishima cleaned up and sitting on one of the beds.</p><hr/><p>When Akira got out of the shower, Mishima glanced over from his laptop to him. A smile still on his face. “Your uncle is so cool and nice! I’m surprised you never mentioned him before. Are your parents as nice as him?”</p><p>Mishima needed to know what was going on. He was Akira's number one fan and was just as much a part of the Phantom Thieves as his other friends. Akira needed to tell him about his family and there was no easy way to start the conversation. </p><p>“Mishima, my father is a detective. He’s investigation the Phantom Thieves.” Akira blurted out. The room’s mood immediately dropping.</p><p>“What?” Mishima managed to squeak out as he grew pale. He placed his laptop aside. Akira went over and sat beside him on the bed.</p><p>“He got hired onto the main investigation team for the Phantom Thieves.” Akira began, looking away from Mishima as he spoke. His voice growing colder and more distant. “He isn’t in Tokyo yet, but considering how popular the Phantom Thieves are… There’s no doubt he’ll show up when we publicly declare our next target.”</p><p>Akira’s boyfriend simply watched him, with a quiet stare. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. “Kira… have you known this whole time?”</p><p>“I found out right before the trip.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I was afraid.” Akira answered and finally looked over to him. “I still am.” His stare softened into something more vulnerable than Mishima had ever seen before. They had only been dating a month or so and it seemed like the two still had a lot to learn about each other.  </p><p>“Do the others know?” Mishima asked and reached out to hold Akira’s hand. Akira nodded without saying anything else. “So… what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>The question wasn’t one that Mishima wanted to address. If he was in Akira’s shoes, he wouldn’t know what to do. For a brief moment a terrifying thought crossed his mind. <em>Would Akira want to quit now…? </em>Without Akira there, the Phantom Thieves would never be the same... </p><p>“There’s not much I can do." Akira began. "But no matter what happens. I’m going to keep leading the Phantom Thieves. We have to keep fighting for what's right.” Akira admitted and squeezed Mishima’s hand. Doing his best to smile. “That's what heroes do.”  </p><p>“That's my Phantom Thief.” Mishima smiled, relieved. He reached up to Akira and pulled him in, their foreheads touching. “Thank you for trusting me.” He whispered and kissed Akira softly. The kiss deepened and his hands went through Akira's dark hair still wet. </p><p>After a moment of this, Akira pulled away and plopped his mouth onto Mishima’s bare shoulder. “Uh Akira… what are you doing?”</p><p>“I was thinking… that it’s a bit unfair if I’m the only one that ended up with marks yesterday.” Akira muttered against him.</p><p>“What!? But just biting my shoulder isn’t going to…” His voice grew quiet and hesitant as he tried to explain. “…leave marks…” Mishima tried to explain to him, his face going red. Akira smirked.  </p><p>“Is that so? Mind teaching me how then?” He asked. Mishima glanced away as Akira laughed. He hadn’t really cared to learn, but Mishima seemed to enjoy it… plus Akira enjoyed Mishima’s flustered expressions. They were both tired, but they stayed up a little longer enjoying each other’s company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Farewell Hawaii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class trip to Hawaii comes to a close.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of an alarm, stirred Akira awake. Half-asleep, Akira shifted to try and reach for his phone. Only to become very aware of his boyfriend clinging to him. His arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his torso. His face nuzzled into Akira’s chest. “Yuuki.” Akira placed a hand to try and pry Mishima gently off of him. “Yuuki.” He spoke a little more forcefully.</p><p>“Hm?” Mishima finally starting to stir awake.</p><p>“Yuuki. We gotta get up.” Akira told him as he gathered the strength to sit up. Mishima was dragged along with him until he was fully sitting on Akira’s lap. Akira reached out to the table and grabbed his phone. He turned off the alarm.</p><p>Mishima moved his head from Akira’s chest to look at Akira’s phone. He groaned. “Meet up time isn’t for another two hours.” His head laid back on Akira. “Give me five more minutes.”</p><p>“We forgot to pack our things last night remember?” Akira put a bit more force behind his prying attempt. This seemed enough for Mishima to let him go. Akira’s body settling into a stiffness that he hadn’t noticed before. “It’s still early enough. How about I order room service?” Akira asked him.</p><p>Mishima was a little grouchy but nodded as he huffed. “Fine.”</p><p>Akira smirked and ruffled Mishima’s dark blue hair a little. Mishima brushed him off and finally got out of the bed. Akira followed.</p><p>After a brief breakfast, the two were quick to pack up. Heading downstairs just in time for meeting up. The stares of their peers still notable while the two stood side by side. It seemed like the trip had finally ended and this was something that they had to adjust to when they returned to Japan.</p><p>As they sat down next to each other on the plane, the post trip fatigue had began to set in.</p><p>“You know despite some setbacks this trip was a lot of fun.” Mishima started to lean against Akira. His tone softening as he started to slip into sleep/</p><p>“Mm-hmm. We should come back some day, just the two of us.” </p><p>“Just the two of us?” Mishima snuck his hand onto Akira’s. “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>